brezzycomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fly Girl (Filippa Brooks)
Fictional character biography Early life Filippa Rhiannon Brooks was born in Cardiff, Wales, to Llewellyn and Megan-Gwynn Brooks. After graduating from a Welsh comprehensive school, with A-levels in physics and other sciences, Filippa accepted an offer to join Crystal City College for a extra education year in her courses. While there, Filippa became close friends with fellow student, Rachel Smurfette. However in order to graduate from their extra years in college, both Filippa and Rachel required work experience. So they both became student scientists at the Crystal City Scientific Testing Facility, where they were taught by the likes of Alex Breeze, Emma Miles and Connor Cox. In that same year, both became full-time scientists, and were offered to join Dr. Kurt Powers to join his crew to conduct his latest experiment to discover the reaction of the newly discovered element Xerozium to exposure from the Van Allen belt. Filippa and Rachel both accepted the offer. Everything was going well until the fundings of the project was cut. Kurt, however, insisted that they go ahead with the experiment on that same night, despite being unprepared and unfinished. During the experiment, Kurt's crew, including Filippa, were rendered unconscious after a huge beam of light flooded the entire facility. Just a few days after the incident, the group found that their bodies and abilities have been dramatically altered. Filippa found that she had gained the ability to fly in the air with tremendous strength and speed. It was at Kurt Powers's suggestion that they decided to use their new abilities to serve mankind as the Crystal League under the cover of night. Filippa dubbed herself as Fly Girl. Crystal League As the Crystal League, the team found themselves setting up their headquarters in an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city which was dubbed as the Crystal Fortress. The first villain they battled was the Tarantula, followed soon after that by the Venoboids. However one of Fly Girl's most significant battles in her early career with the Crystal League was her battle with Stoneheart on the Earth's Moon, where Fly Girl discovered that she had no need to breathe while in flight. Soon afterwards however, the Crystal League were forced into retirement when the Tarantula reveals their identities to the public, erupting riots across the city to ban the superheroes. After six months of inactivity, Fly Girl found herself returning to action as a member of the Crystal League once again by popular demand when Stoneheart held the mayor as hostage. Afterwards the Crystal League, now able to operate during the day and have been since considered as celebrities, have encountered several villains including Master Man and Hailstone, but more significantly was the return of the missing member of the team, Connor Cox, who has turned to a life of evil. Also in that same year, Fly Girl finds herself returning to the Earth's Moon to investigate stranges sightings at the Observatory. However during her investigation, she discovers a colony of Venoboids on the dark side of the moon. Although she struggled against the alien invaders, Fly Girl managed to destroy the colony before returning to Earth. In the following year, Fly Girl joined her fellow Crystal League members in a battle against a group of villains known as the Platinum League. In that same year, Fly Girl is tricked into entering a magical world found in one of Kurt Powers's books in his personal library. Fly Girl managed to escape and return to our world. Afterwards the team were challenged by more and more obstacles. An evil sorceress named Morgana transformed the male members of the team into powerless females, Fly Girl switched powers with every member of the team, and the team are stripped of their powers by Miss Danger. After two years, the Crystal League were invited to test out a new virtual reality device. However they were instead tricked by Emaou Yokoyama, who trapped the team in the virtual world of Datos. There, Fly Girl teams up with Whiz Kid to take on a being known as Lector Takemoto, and battle with a much more powerful version of the Tarantula. Eventually the team are freed from Datos, and return to Crystal City, only to find that it has been overrun by the Platinum League, led by Maximillion Schroeder. In search of the billionaire's hidden location, Fly Girl teams up with Frostbite to gain some answers from the much more powerful Red Ghost. Soon the Crystal League find the location and defeat the billionaire, but not before Connor Cox sacrificed himself for the team. More obstacles crossed paths with the Crystal League. The next two years saw the romantic affair between Stoneheart and the Heart Breaker, Zabrina's return to the realm of Magia, and the rise of Viper. But more significantly was Stoneheart's recruitment into the Crystal League after breaking up with the Heart Breaker. Despite the tension within the team, Fly Girl stayed loyal to the team, battling with many foes including Trigg and Sol of Sundoon. However when Stoneheart stole an artifact known as the Bronze Stone, she turned back to a life of evil and attacked the city, only to be defeated once again by the Crystal League. However just one month later, the entire team are succumbed to the powers of the Blackout, who traps the team in the Nightmare Realm. The team manage to fight off his powers until they break free and return to Crystal City. The Crystal League, including Fly Girl, eventually became prisoners of Tera Elexis and her Demonic minions until they were freed by Silver Frost, who sacrificed herself in the process. But one year after these events pass, the team has been changed. For the full year, Fly Girl travelled the world in search of Frostbite, who disappeared quickly after the apparent death of Silver Frost. Eventually Fly Girl finds Frostbite in Aprilton before encountering Nitro and Bullet. The two battled with the Aprilton locals, only to realize that it was Stoneheart, who aligned herself with the Dark Knight, orchestrating the battle, and thus the four turned their attention towards the evil duo. As the two villains escape and Nitro and Bullet return to their own business, Fly Girl confesses her love for Frostbite and shares a kiss with him. Now rejuvenated, Fly Girl and Frostbite return to Crystal City to rejoin the Crystal League. Soon however the team saw the resurrection of Trastámara Aragon, an ancient sorcerer who possessed all of the powers of the Crystal League, which led to an epic battle between the sorcerer and the Order of Magia that took place on Earth. During the battle, the team managed to open a portal which transported everything of Magian blood back to their home realm, which to the team's surprise, including their team leader, Whiz Kid, who was also transported back to Magia. Now with no leader, the Crystal League quickly began to crumble, and each team member went their own separate ways. Powers and abilities Fly Girl possesses a wide array of superhuman powers. Initially, they include Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Reflexes and Endurance, formidable resistance to physical injury (including the need to breathe in deep space or underwater), and most notably, the ability to Fly. Her Primary Power is the ability of Flight, in which she can manipulate the Gravity surrounding her body, granting her the ability to Fly in the air at the same speed as a Fighter Jet, and eventually the Speed of Sound. Aside from her superhuman powers, Filippa is an extraordinary espionage agent, and has received considerable training in unarmed combat with Kurt Powers, making her an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. She is also a highly talented writer. Other versions Nightmare Blackout During the Nightmare Blackout story arc, Fly Girl's nightmare saw her back in her childhood, where she was haunted by her constant fears of being bullied. Trivia * When she was 8 years old, Filippa Brooks was the chubbiest girl in the entire school. However that all changed by the time she was 18 when she lost all the weight and became a very attractive woman. * Filippa Brooks is naturally blonde. * Filippa Brooks was born on the 1st of March, the same date as St. David's Day. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Crystal City Residents Category:1980s Births